


I Owe You This Much

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, Bromance, Can be friendship or romance, Crying!Nico, Especially Nico, Fans, Formula One, Friendship, Hamilberg, Implied Past Nico/Lewis, M/M, Might be OOC, Newis, Pissed!Lewis, crazy fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico gets bashed and Lewis has had enough.</p>
<p>[Warning: Curse words, because I got carried away. Also, don't know if Crying!Nico is OOC but I'll warn you anyway.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Owe You This Much

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, here's Prompt Challenge Week 16.

_‘I didn’t mean for any of this to happen'_

 

That was Lewis’ mantra as he left his hotel room to go to the factory, getting mobbed as soon as he got out the lobby. His fans were swarming him, which he normally enjoyed since they were all very friendly and supportive. But today, he couldn’t bear his fans. He couldn’t stand them

Not today, not after China.

“Yeah, Lewis! You’re a champion! Not like that cry baby, Nico!”

“Nico should just shut up! You’re the real deal!”

“We love you! Nico should keep his mouth shut. He’s only fast because of his car!”

 

Every second of it, every word was a blow to his heart. Every statement stirring the burning feeling in his gut. But he smiled anyway, his fans didn’t know. He wouldn’t get angry at them for it. They were just trying to protect him. He continued to smile half-heartedly as the fans that weren’t angry with Nico were pushed to the back of the crowd, helpless. Just like Lewis was. Lewis hated this. He hated being helpless.

But most of all, he hated that he couldn’t hate Nico.

He thought that when he got into the taxi to head to the factory that would be the end of it.

 

Not so.

Because his fans followed him all the way.

Lewis had jammed his headphones on when he got out of the car again, hoping that his music would at least drown out the jeers and screams of his fans and it was working. He smiled and waved as he made his way to the gate. As the guards began to approach him to calm the crowd and make sure none of them got too close his fans suddenly stopped following him, running in a completely different direction. Lewis took his headphones off, his brow raised in confusion.

Then, it happened.

 

“It’s Nico!” they shouted, surging towards the blonde as if they were the fucking ocean swallowing up the Egyptians who were chasing the Israelites.

“You’re such a child!”

“You should go home, you don’t belong here!”

“ **LEWIS IS THE BEST!** ”

Lewis looked on, mortified at how the mob shoved and pushed at Nico. Nico’s own group of fans tried to pry the group off of Lewis’ teammate along with some of Lewis’ saner fans but it did no good. They were outnumbered.

“What are you doing standing here? Go help him!” Lewis shouted at the guards who stood paralyzed in shock until they regained control of their senses, pushing forward to haul Nico into the factory.

Lewis tried to put his mind on anything other than the fact that Nico was getting mobbed, spotting the camera crews off to the side filming the entire thing.

“Assholes” Lewis muttered under his breath before turning back to Nico, with his blonde hair sticking out from the middle of the crowd as he slowly made his way to the gate.

 

“What’s the matter Nico? Are you going to cry?”

“He’s going to cry!”

“What a coward, hiding behind his guards”

Lewis felt a sting, his hands had curled into fists without him realizing it. The burning in his gut grew stronger as he spotted Nico for the first time since China.

Nico’s hair was dull, falling into his sullen face. His eyes had lost their fiery blue spark as dark circles began to form under them from lack of sleep. The guards had to hold him by both of his arms to keep him upright. And when Nico spotted Lewis, which he always did whenever they were near each other, he mouthed a quick ‘I’m sorry’ before smiling at the Brit.

Lewis looked at his teammate, his mouth open in shock as he disappeared into the factory with the guards leaving Lewis with the insatiable mob.

He remembered all of the good times he had with Nico before Formula One, before the sport began to corrupt their friendship. He remembered nights together in the same bed on some crappy hotel, days traveling from one country to the next for races, afternoons spent goofing off and cheering each other up after loses.

He remembers a cold summer night after his first championship, the night when he first kissed his best friend.

He remembered being in love with Nico Erik Rosberg.

And standing outside of the Mercedes factory, faced with reporters and angry fans pushing away other fans…

Lewis Hamilton decided he has had enough.

 

“ _ **Shut Up!**_ ”

A hush fell over the crowd as everyone turned to look at him, but Lewis didn’t care. He had only just begun, and he was going to put this insanity to a stop.

“You think Nico is acting like a child? Look at you! This is crazy! When did this sport turn you into this? Turn you into people who shoved other people around? Or turn you into people who openly expressed their hate for other people? Or into people who made other people _fucking cry_?” Lewis shouted, throwing his arms out and kicking the air in frustration.

He could feel all the cameras, all the eyes on him, but all he saw were Nico’s puffy red eyes, his gorgeous eyes filling with unshed tears. No, Lewis was not going to accept that. Never again.

“I understand that you think I’m the victim here and I appreciate that you love my racing, I do” Lewis said, sighing and running a hand down his face.

Nico shouldn’t cry. No one has the right to make him cry.

“But none of you have the right to judge us so quickly. I am just a person and I am capable of making mistakes. So does Nico. So does everyone.”

A few murmurs and gasps shook the crowd but it only made Lewis want to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

“And that is exactly what happened, I made a mistake”

This time, everyone gasped. Cameras clicked and shots were taken, but no one dared cut in on Lewis’ speech.

“So please, don’t blame Nico. Thank you.”

The crowd absolutely erupted, questions being asked by fan and reporter alike.

But Lewis only turned and entered the factory, only one thing left to do.

 

He was going to find Nico.

He was going to fix everything.

He owed him at least that much.


End file.
